


Home

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: After a misunderstanding can Eve and Flynn get their fictional to come home, or have they lost him forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been imagining this scenario for a while and then a drabble challenge came up. Flynn realizes that Librarians, especially new ones tend to think they know everything about everyone, especially fictionals and that the new LITs may judge Moriarty harshly if they find out right away who he really is. As a result, him and Eve try to suggest Moriarty go by James Worth in the presence of the new Librarians. Moriarty doesn't initially understand the reasoning and this does not go over well.

“Oh thank God,” Eve sighs as she spots the figure sitting in the park pavilion. The sky looks as if it’s about to burst forth with rain any minute and for a moment Eve wishes her and Flynn’s wayward partner had chosen to sulk literally anywhere else, but overall she is thankful that they were actually able to find James.

It takes a moment for the pair to reach the safety of the pavilion. Once they do Flynn immediately sits down across the table from James while Eve stands over them both.

“You have a lot of explaining to do!” The anger Eve feels about everything that has happened so far today unintentionally spills into her tone of voice, but it all dissipates when James looks up at her. 

It’s the first time she’s ever seen the fictional with tears in his eyes and this unsettles her. Apparently not wanting to be seen as vulnerable, James immediately tries to wipe at his eyes and hide the tears before shaking his head, “Perhaps we should all part ways.”

Eve and Flynn exchange a look of shock as the rain begins to fall outside the pavilion.

“That’s a terrible idea! Why would you think that? Why would he think that Eve?” Flynn sputters looking back and forth between Eve and James.

“After the events of last night and this morning, it’s patently clear that I have worn out my welcome with the Library. I’m aware of what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to make me hate you so that you can keep the blood off your hands with I choose to disappear.”

Eve’s mind immediately travels back to the previous night. In the wake of new Librarians arriving, her and Flynn had made the suggestion that James use the pseudonym of James Worth again. It had been made out of fear that the moment the new LITs found out Professor James Moriarty was a part of the Library team they would immediately assume he was still a villain and refuse to even attempt to see him in another light. James had immediately became angered at the suggestion and one of the biggest fights of their relationship had ensued. 

At the time Eve had just assumed he was being unreasonably prideful, but now she realized he had completely misunderstood and assumed their suggestion had been based on a desire to hide who exactly they were involved with for their own protection. His belief had likely only been fueled by the fact that one of the new LITs had reacted exactly how Flynn and Eve had feared they would upon hearing James’s real name. Another argument had ensued in which the LIT had made multiple cruel comments about the character of the “villain” in the annex and rather than try to fight back, James had instead stormed off. 

A sickening pit forms in Eve’s stomach as she realizes that he had been so quick to retreat because he already believed even his two lovers had turned against him. “Is that what you believe we were trying to do? To drive you away?”

“I’m no fool Duchess. I know when I’ve worn out my welcome. I’d rather you both live without the shame of my presence.”

“We don’t want to live without it.” Flynn immediately blurts out. Eve can’t help but shoot him a glare due to how his words could be misinterpreted and he quickly corrects himself, “Without your presence that is.”

“Yet you still refuse to allow those around us know exactly who you are involved in as if you believe you’re bedding the devil himself.” There’s an anger lacing James’s tone that seems to indicate that round three of the fights may be about to begin.

Flynn doesn’t seem to immediately pick up on the anger though and the way he responds almost seems to tease. “You’re not the devil. I’d never have sex with the devil.”

“FLYNN!” Eve can’t help but snap. She’s too exhausted to fight again, and right now she wants nothing more than to convince James to return to the Library. Of course, at that point, they’ll be forced to deal with the difficult LIT, but at least it won’t be fighting with someone she actually cares about. Hoping to diffuse at least part of the situation, she gently places her hands on James’s shoulders. “I think we all needed to explain ourselves better.”

“Is there anything that can be explained?” James asked only slightly lowering the amount of venom in his tone.

“We were trying to protect you,” Eve murmurs in response.

“From my own name?!” Instead of calming James down, the response seems to have had the opposite effect and Eve can feel his muscles tense further beneath his shirt.

“From Librarians who are judgemental jerks,” Flynn corrects. “We tend to think we know everything, especially about fictionals. I mean remember what I thought of you when we first met?”

For a moment Eve worries that Flynn’s bluntness will only serve to make James angrier, but much to her surprise, she can actually feel the tension releasing from his body.  
“Please come back to the annex with us,” she can hear the uncharacteristic pleading in her own voice, but she doesn’t care. “We can deal with the LITs together. Just come home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There initially wasn't going to be a chapter two, but I realized at the end of chapter one everybody was still a little tense and without resolution...plus I rewatched 2x01 today and accidentally almost cried when I saw Eve stab Moriarty so I wanted to write about them being nice to each other.

The annex and the personal quarters attached to it have long since become completely familiar to James. However, on this evening something seems new about the familiar. Perhaps it's the fact that only hours earlier he had been prepared to leave it all behind. Of course, the problem of the new Librarians choosing to treat him as a villain is still present, but at least now he knows that he still has Flynn and Eve in his corner.

While he's deep in his thoughts Eve comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him. "You okay?"

"Today wasn't my finest hour," he admits in response.

Eve pulls away from him and moves to stand in front of him so that they are facing each other. "Flynn and I weren't very fair to you. We decided we knew what was best and didn't even think about how you would feel."

James can't help but shake his head in response. "Duchess, I think we both know exactly what I am. I'm not the hero of any story."

The sudden fierce anger that flickers across Eve's face at his comment is unexpected. "You're doing exactly what you once told me not to do; letting others define you. We both know that you're a good man." 

Before James can respond, Eve leans in and kisses him. There's something almost needy about the gesture and he can't help but take comfort in the touch. 

Both are so engrossed in the kiss that they fail to notice Flynn until he speaks. "I can't be the only one who's utterly exhausted by today. Does sleep sound good to anybody else?"

As they pull apart James glances at Eve. For the first time, he notices that she looks as exhausted as he feels. Quietly he takes her hand before turning to Flynn. "I think that's something we can all agree upon."


End file.
